


If I told you

by Asphodel_Meadow



Series: Second Chances [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Apologies, Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Developing Friendships, Gen, Oikage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Meadow/pseuds/Asphodel_Meadow
Summary: Oikawa is running out of ideas. He doesn’t know what else to do to get along with Kageyama.





	If I told you

**Author's Note:**

> Winter Oikage Week. Day 6- Accidental Confessions. The title comes from the song "If I told you" by Jason Walker.

Iwaizumi’s phone is ringing; on the screen Oikawa’s name is displayed. He already knows why Oikawa is calling him and he’s not in the mood to hear his complains. In spite of it, he picks up. Because he is also aware of how important this particular matter is.

“It didn’t work out”, Oikawa says as a greeting.

“Good evening to you too”. Iwaizumi hears Oikawa clicking his tongue on the other side of the line. That means whatever happened really annoyed him. Iwaizumi decides to put him out of his misery and asks about the topic. “How bad was it?”

“It was awful. Tobio-chan is getting on my nerves”.  _ Here we go again _ , Iwaizumi thought. Oikawa has been whining about this the whole week. Iwaizumi knows his routine by heart. Now his friend will comment how nice he has been: “I swear I was a being a perfectly good senpai. I even offered to practice with him. And the brat refused. Can you believe it?”

“I would have done the same”, he answers sincerely.

“Iwa-chan! How could you?”

“Look, you gotta cut him some slack. Try to put in his place. What would you think if suddenly Kageyama were nice to you?”

“I don’t think he knows the meaning of that word”. Oikawa is being difficult, if he wants to solve things, he should try to be more emphatic.

“Oikawa”.

“Fine, I would think he went mad and then I’ll believe he has some ulterior motive and he wants to sabotage me”.

“Luckily for you, Kageyama will only thing that you’re crazy”.

“Hey!”

“You should be grateful, this makes things easier. Seriously, Oikawa, sabotage?” Iwaizumi asks. He knew his friend liked to be dramatic, but this was just getting ridiculous.

“You wanted my opinion. Anyway, didn’t you listen? He’s not being exactly very welcome of my advances”.

“He needs time to get used to this... new version of you”.

“But we don’t have time! We’re going to have a match soon and if we don’t synch it’s going to be a disaster”.

“I really doubt you two couldn’t make things work”. Iwaizumi comments with evident incredulity. “And if for some twist of fate that happens, then the coach wouldn’t let both of you play”.

Oikawa’s silence tells Iwaizumi that this isn’t just about volleyball. Iwaizumi had his suspicions on this matter. His friend was very keen in trying to be friendly with his former kouhai. Iwaizumi thinks he wants to mend his past mistakes. 

“Oikawa, are you still there?”

“I have a plan, a wonderful plan”. Iwaizumi doesn’t like how this sounds. This is definitely bad news.

“Is this another plan that involves a lot of thought and zero action?” Iwaizumi questions him.

When Oikawa found out about Kageyama’s incorporation, he wasn’t very happy. Iwaizumi expected him to be annoyed, angry, even; but his friend was just resigned. Eventually, Oikawa went back to be his usual self. Iwaizumi asked what had caused that change. Oikawa vaguely explained a conversation he had with his older sister. She had recommended him to write a letter to express his thoughts.

“Nee-san advice was very helpful, thank you very much”, Oikawa defended himself.

“If only that reflection could transform into results”.

“Then you’re going to love this plan because involves a lots of actions. More specific, your actions”.

“Whatever you’re thinking. I totally refuse”, Iwaizumi declares. Oh, no, he’s not going to be dragged into this mess.

“Oh, come on, Iwa-chan, you only have to give Tobio-chan a call. That’s all. You call him and tell him that I’m a better person now”.

“I’m not going to lie to him”.

“You wound me! You know he always respected you. He would believe you”. Oikawa must be very desperate if he is seeking his help.

“More to my favour, I don’t want to lose his trust. You can’t use me as your messenger”.

“But, Iwa-chan, do it for your country!”

“I’m hanging up”.

“Fine, don’t do anything and let my suffering continue”.

Iwaizumi sighs. They are back at square one. If only Oikawa were more patient, he will see that the situation isn’t as bad as it seems.

“Just give Kageyama more time”, Iwaizumi repeats his advice.

“I try, but he’s so dense. I swear half of the time he doesn’t even realize I’m trying to be friendly!”

“If he’s as clueless as you claim, why don’t you talk to him?”

“I think I prefer the wait”, Oikawa answers sharply. 

Not for the first time, Iwaizumi wonders if Oikawa really wrote that letter. He knows his friend can be very prideful. If he really reflected about the past, then he must have realized the things that went wrong were partly his fault. Doing that is not easy. Briefly, Iwaizumi considers giving him a hand. But then he remembers that this is between Oikawa and Kageyama, is not his place to intervene.

“At least, tomorrow I don’t have to put up with him”, Oikawa continues. Iwaizumi recognizes the change of topic and plays along.

“How is that?”

“I’m taking Takeru with me. He needs to do a school report and the coach allowed me to show him the gym”.

“So, he’s still interested on volleyball”.

“Of course he is. Takeru wants to follow his uncle’s steps”.

“Wait a minute, wasn’t he a fan of Sakusa?

“Don’t remind me. He still thinks spikers are cooler than setters. I trust someday he would see the light. But, enough of my problems. How is life treating you, Iwa-chan?”

They speak a couple of minutes more, before ending the call. Iwaizumi is still mulling over what his friend said. It would save them a lot of heartache if Oikawa talks with Kageyama. Iwaizumi hopes this doesn’t end badly. After all, things seem promising. He gives Kageyama one week. It’s time enough for him to realize the situation.

 

 

Takeru found the papers lying on top of his uncle desk. He took them and put them in his bag. He hated when his uncle gave him chores, but this time he didn’t mind. Because his uncle is taking him to meet the gym where the national volleyball team trains. Besides, this time he is helping to deliver the training schedules.

“Do you have them?” Oikawa asks as soon as the boy got in the car.

“Yes, all of them”, Takeru says as he pats his backpack.

“Fine. You’re going to deliver them once we finish the tour”.

“Got it”.

 

 

There is only one item left. This is a bit different from the others. To start, it’s inside an envelope and in the back, in his uncle’s handwriting, there is a name: “Kageyama Tobio”.

Takeru recognizes it. Kageyama used to play in the same school that his uncle during Junior High. And then in High School they were in opposite teams. Takeru spots the player and goes to him.

“Kageyama-san”, he addresses him politely. Once he has his attention, he gives him the envelope. “This is for you”. The setter looks a bit confused, but by the time he is going to speak, Takeru is already gone.

 

 

That night, Iwaizumi receives a strange call.

“Hello, Kageyama-kun”, Iwaizumi had anticipated this call, but this was way sooner than it should be. “What can I do for you?”

“Iwaizumi-san, I need you to answer something”, Kageyama says. After all these years, the younger boy is still as blunt as always.

“Hmm, sure”.

“Is Oikawa-san being nice?” Kageyama asks with visible scepticism in his tone. Iwaizumi can’t judge him for that reaction. Oikawa sometimes can be a bit too much. “Does he really want us to be proper teammates?” Whoa, Kageyama figured things faster than Iwaizumi thought he would do. 

Iwaizumi swore not to meddle, but this is a totally different matter. In fact, he was sure something like this would happen. He is ready to answer this.

“He’s trying. If you give Oika−” except he doesn’t get to finish his speech, because Kageyama interrupts him.

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san. That’s all I need to know”. And that be said, he cuts the call.

 

 

Oikawa is running out of ideas. He doesn’t know what else to do to get along with Kageyama. Iwaizumi has told him (on multiples occasions) that he just needs to wait a bit longer. But Oikawa can’t deal with Kageyama’s indifference anymore. Oh, how the tables have turned. Back in Junior High, he was the one to give Kageyama the cold shoulder. A part of Oikawa believes this is some sort of karma for his past actions. And, the other part of him (the more rational one) is aware it’s not so easy to build a friendship when so many bridges have been burnt.

Yes, a friendship, that’s exactly what he wants. Not only to be polite to each other.  If a thought like this would have crossed his mind weeks ago, he would definitely have panicked. Fortunately, he listened to his sister’s advice and put his thoughts in order.

Writing everything down wasn’t easy. He finally acknowledged a few things he had been ignoring. In the end, the exercise helped him to comprehend the root of his rivalry with Kageyama. Both of them have similar goals. Usually that made them rivals. And the one time in which they were in the same team, Oikawa made sure to set them apart. However, this time he realized there is no need to compete between them anymore. If alone they are good, together they can be even better.

Now, if only Kageyama gets the memo, that would be wonderful. As much as Oikawa hates to admit it, maybe, (only maybe) Iwaizumi is right. That means he has to wait. Well, that or talk to his teammate. Oikawa laughs bitterly, like that would happen. He prefers to give him the infamous letter than talk to him. None of those situations is going to happen.

Oikawa hopes his karma doesn’t last too long. It seems his prayers are heard. The next day, when Oikawa suggests staying a bit longer to practice, Kageyama agrees.

They barely talk during their practice. Nevertheless, Oikawa can’t hide his delight. Luckily, his cheerful self doesn’t affect Kageyama. For his part, the other boy acts pretty much the same. Though, Oikawa can see that his companion is way more relaxed than before.

Later, when they part ways, Kageyama says something that leaves Oikawa thinking. Those words are: “It’s true, you really have changed”.

The more Oikawa considers, the more he thinks there’s only one explanation for Kageyama’s change. Iwaizumi must have talked to him. He decides to thank his friends for his support.

Oikawa takes out his phone and types the next message:  _ Thank you!!  ^^ _

Iwaizumi’s reply comes almost immediately:  _ I don’t know what you’re talking about. _

Oikawa smiles and sends a final text:  _ Sure, you don’t ;) _

 

 

Their relationship starts to improve from that day.

Their coordination in the court it’s more accurate every day. The team is realizing the advantages of the two setter rotation. Moreover, he and Kageyama form a sort of understanding. It’s too soon to talk of friendship, but Oikawa can wait. Most of the time, is Oikawa who does the talking. But, little by little, Kageyama begins to share more about him.

Oikawa should have known that the calm was auguring a storm. And the storm strikes on a Friday’s night. They are finishing their extra practice when Oikawa has the brilliant idea of treating Kageyama to dinner. His kouhai seems a bit reluctant, but he accepts in the end.

“Who would have thought that we’ll be here, sharing a meal like proper teammates?” Oikawa comments casually.

“If it weren’t for your letter, we certainly wouldn’t be here”. Kageyama replies.

“Letter?” Oikawa asks guardedly. Tobio couldn’t be referring to  _ that letter _ . Could he? No, that’s ridiculous.

“Yes, the letter you wrote, the one in which you apologized”.

Oikawa is really starting to freak out. And Kageyama’s easiness about the matter doesn’t help at all. There must be a mistake. That’s it. Oikawa refuses to believe that Kageyama read the letter. There is no way that Tobio could get his hands on it. 

“How did you even get it?” Oikawa ends up asking harsher than he intended. So much for being subtle.

“Your nephew gave it to me”. By now, Kageyama has realized something isn’t right. His next words are more dubitative. “You asked him to do it, don’t you?”

“What? No! I didn’t. Oh my God”, Oikawa’s voice breaks at the end of the sentence. Suddenly, he remembers Takeru’s trip to the gym and the chore he gave him. It makes sense. Oikawa wants to run away and never see Tobio again, instead he yelps: “you weren’t supposed to read it”.

“It was addressed to me”.

“Nobody should read it”.

“Why not?” Oikawa doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry. Is Kageyama being serious? Is he really that dense? Oikawa covers his face in embarrassment. Oh God, the things he wrote thinking it was safe. Kageyama catches on Oikawa’s reluctance to explain the matter. And he draws his own conclusion. When he speaks again his tone is totally different: “Was this a joke?”

“What?” The words make Oikawa snap from his self-pity.

“The letter. What you wrote. Was it even true?” Kageyama’s accusations make Oikawa get on defensive mode.

“Of course they were. You read my personal thoughts and then you question my sincerity. You really have some nerve”.

“Is everything alright, guys?” a third voice asks. It appears that their discussion had been so loud that a waiter has come to calm them. 

“Everything is fine. It’s just a little confusion. We’ll make sure to lower our voices”, Oikawa answers politely. Oh, how he wishes this was just a little confusion.

“I don’t understand”, Kageyama declares, once the waiter has left.

“Of course, you don’t”. Is not the right thing to say, but, Oikawa doesn’t care for niceties at this point. When he sees Kageyama’s face, he sighs. Definitely it was a bad move. If he wants to save whatever they have, he must explain the situation. “You weren’t supposed to read that letter. Yes, it had your name, and yes I wrote that thing for you. However, you were never going to see it”.

“That doesn’t make sense”.

“Some people deal with stressful situations writings their thoughts down. That letter was a way for me to deal with… some things”.

“And by 'stressful situations' you mean me joining the national team, right?”

“Yes”.

“Why did you give it to me, then?”

“I didn’t. My nephew mixed my papers, apparently”.

Once Oikawa finishes his explanation, Kageyama stays silent. What started as a relaxed evening ended being a very awkward one. Oikawa only hopes they can mend things between them. He is about to say that, when Kageyama beats him to it.

“I should say I’m sorry, but I’m not”.

“Brat. Figures I’m the only embarrassed by this. Of course, nobody read your deepest and darkest—”.

“Could you let me finish, Oikawa-san?”

“Hmph”.

“Like I said before, thanks to that letter we’re here tonight”.

Kageyama is right. Until this moment, Oikawa hadn’t actually realized how big this is. He was more engrossed in his mortification. And in some way he still can’t get over this breach of privacy. He wonders how it was for Kageyama; to be confronted with all of Oikawa’s thoughts so unexpectedly. Oikawa suppress the reflex to shrink in his seat. He opts to question Kageyama:

“And you were fine with it?”

“It helped me to understand you better. Your actions always were very confusing back then”.

When Oikawa discovered that Kageyama had actually read the letter, he feared things would be different.  In fact, things have been different, but those changes have been for the better. There is still a long road ahead, but thanks to that mixed up they are here, dining together.

“So you read the whole thing?” Oikawa finally feels comfortable enough to ask more about this matter. Kageyama nods as a response. Oikawa takes the gesture as an invitation to continue. “It was three pages, written by both sides”.

“I know. It was quite long”. Kageyama doesn’t show annoyance, he’s stating a fact.

“Then what is your answer?”  Oikawa wants to know. He never thought that Kageyama would read the letter. That last line was just a rhetorical question until a few moments ago. But now he has the opportunity to have a real response, to find closure. 

“I haven’t decided yet”. There is a hint of a smile on Kageyama’s face that speaks of good things. Oikawa, more expressive, grins openly.

Oikawa is grateful for this confusion. Maybe, this is how things were supposed to be. Perhaps that letter had always meant to end in Kageyama’s hands. After all, Oikawa wrote it for him.


End file.
